


Watching the Stars

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kisses, Fluff, Love Confessions, Nervous, Reader-Insert, Sweet, Valentine's Day, awwwwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Legolas wants to spend it with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanillaSonata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSonata/gifts).



           

**Friday - Around Noon**

            “So, Y/N?”

            “Yes, Legolas?”

            “Got any plans for Saturday?”

            You chuckled. “It’s a day for couples Legolas, and since I’m not in one I plan to relax and read. No obligations, no duties, no people. Just me and my book, and maybe a glass of wine.”

            “Sounds nice, but what if someone asked you to do something?”

            “It would depend on the person,” you said carefully, gauging Legolas’s reaction. You had been spending more time together recently, lightly flirting, but neither of you were certain enough of the other’s feelings to make a move.

            “If the person were someone you spent a lot of time with, talking and laying in the grass talking about the future?” The last time you had spent time together you had ridden out to a patch of grass a few miles down the river and watched the stars.

            “I suppose I would be very inclined to spend time with that person.”

            “Spend Saturday evening with me?” His voice was breathy and soft, and he stood close to you.

            “Yes,” you breathed back, enjoying the smile that eased across his face.

            “I’ll see you at seven,” he said, bowing to you before turning away and leaving you to your thoughts.

            An evening with Legolas. Just you and him. You’d hung out alone before, but this was different. There were certain expectations between elves on Valentine’s Day, and if you weren’t ready for those you spent the evening by yourself. There was no shame to it, no stigma, just acknowledging where you were in the relationship. Your heart began to beat faster as you thought about what this could mean. 

**Saturday - Late Morning**

            “Roses are red, violets are blue, lembas is sweet, and so are you! No, She’ll think I’m an idiot. Best to avoid poetry. It’s never been my thing,” Legolas mumbled to himself as he paced his room. “What if she doesn’t realize that I -  No. She’s smart. She knows our customs, of course she’ll understand. I just - grrrrrr!” Legolas flung himself onto his bed, face down.

            There was a knock at the door, which he ignored, followed by the creak of it opening. “Ion-nin? Is that you or is there a warg in your room?”

            “Ada, please leave. I am not in a joking mood.”

            Thranduil ignored him and moved into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed next to his son’s head, careful not to sit on the blonde locks flowing in every direction. “Is this because you asked Y/N to spend the evening with you?”

            Legolas sighed. “Yes.”

            “Ion, you will be fine. She likes you; you like her. What is the problem?”

            He rolled onto his back and looks up at his father. “What if I make a fool out of myself?”

            “You’ve known each other for centuries. She’s already seen you make a fool out of yourself,” Thranduil smiled, running a hand through his son’s hair.

            “Gee, thanks, Dad.”

 

**Saturday - 6:55 p.m.**

            “I should change. This dress is all wrong. Or is it the hair? Why do I care so much? It is just Legolas. But it is Legolas. Oh Valar help me. I don’t know what I’m doing!”

            You sat down in front of your vanity once again and looked yourself over. You had primped more for this than you ever had. Your hair was fixed, you had polished your circlet so it gleamed when the light hit it, your dress was a dress and not just a long tunic over leggings, you even wore a little make up to highlight your eyes.

            A knock came at the door. Your heart beat faster. “Okay. It’s now or never. I’ll be fine. It is just Legolas.”

            You opened the door and smiled at the blonde before you. He stood perfectly straight, hair left down, circlet keeping it out of his face. He wore a light green tunic and black trousers.  He smiled at you, blues eyes shining with the light of a thousand stars.

            “Hello, Y/N. You look lovely.”

            “Nothing compared to you, Legolas.”

            “Shall we?” He extended his arm to you.

            “Let’s,” you said as you took his arm. 

            Legolas led you through the halls, out the gate, over bridge, and to the edge of the river. “There aren’t supposed to be any clouds out tonight. I thought you might like to look at the stars again?”

            “You know I never tire of them,” you smiled at him.

            “And I never tire of you.”

            You blushed and nudged him playfully, because how could you respond to that? 

            “Wait here,” he said, before rushing off into the tree line. Your eyes followed him, eager for him to come back, but relieved to have a moment to breathe and let the excess blood drain from your cheeks.

            When he returned a few minutes later he had a basket and a blanket in his arms. It takes both of you to spread out the blanket because it’s so large - there is enough space for you Legolas, and an oliphant. Legolas has you sit while he pulls food out of the basket. Fruit, wine, bread, chicken, chocolate covered strawberries - how did he fit that all in there? You talked and ate. The conversation was mostly easy, until you asked what Tauriel “is up to this fine evening,” and he responded that she was spending the evening with another member of the guard that she had been seeing in secret for some time.

            “Oh. I did not know she had affections for anyone,” you said.

            “No, they wanted to wait to tell people.”

            “Oh. Is anyone else harboring secret affections that I should know about?”

            Legolas stiffened and suddenly found his drink very interesting. You looked down at the three grapes left on your plate and refused to be the first to look up.

            “Y/N?”

            “Yes, Legolas?”

            “Look at me, please?”

            You granted his wish. He was working hard to control his breathing, his jaw was set, like when he is about to go into battle, but his eyes were soft, worried. You had never seen him so nervous before.

            “Y/N, we’ve been spending a lot of time together, and I have enjoyed it beyond words. I would like to think you have as well?”

            “I have, Legolas. Spending time with you is always the highlight of my day.”

            He smiled. “I want to be around you more, Y/N. I want us to be together as more than just good friends. I want to court you, and I want to know if you want the same thing?”

            You had been trying to conceal your dopey grin by biting your lip but give up and let your smile spread widely across your face. “I want that, too, Legolas.” 

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah.”

            He leaned in close and brought his hand up to caress your cheek. His hand is warm against your skin and you press into his touch. You look up at him through your eyelashes and your eyes fall to his lips. Were they always so pink and soft looking? So inviting? A quick glance at his eyes and you saw that he was watching you carefully.   “Y/N,” he whispered.

            “Legolas.”

            He slowly lowered his mouth to yours. The kiss was short and soft. His hand stayed on your cheek, his thumb rubbed a line across your cheekbone. He pulled back, but your noses brushed against each other. Your eyes stayed closed; your hand reached up to take hold of his arm.

            You closed the distance and sealed your lips to his again. His lips moved against yours. His free hand moved to the back of your head, tangled in your hair and held you close. The kiss became stronger, each of you wanting more form the other, and willingly giving. When he licked the seam of your lips you moaned softy. You opened your mouth and his tongue met yours. He tasted like fruit and something very _Legolas_. You pushed your body closer to his and wrapped your arms around his neck.

            “Y/N,” he murmured against your lips.

            You pulled away, your heart hammering in your chest, breathing heavy. “Yes, Legolas?”

            “You’re amazing.”

            You blushed again. “So are you.”

            He smiled, laid you down gently on the blanket, and held you close. You watched the stars for hours, sometimes talking, sometimes silent, sometimes watching the stars behind your eyelids as he kissed you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request. I hope you like it! I don't own anything (sadly). I appreciate every read/comment/kudos - so thank you for reading this!
> 
> Picture from Google Images.


End file.
